


Some Nights

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: the power of three [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Egg Hell AU, Gemlings, gemling, this is very canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Jasper and Peridot are going to be parents.“I — I want this, Jasper. Of course we still have to think about how this is going to affect this — thing — we have, but…”Peridot pauses, and then smiles. “I think I’m happy.”





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the jaspidot gem egg hell fic nobody asked for but are getting anyway  
> for info on how this works, check out this cool post: http://yelloweyes-bigfangs.tumblr.com/post/155554203101/notes-about-my-gemlings-verse  
> anyway this is going to be a multi-part series, i've got a lot planned for this. this is arc one of the series, and focuses on jasper and peridot preparing to become parents! this will include a birth scene later on, and some ~sexy stuff~ so turn back if that's not for you.

**Prologue: Introduction**

There is someone new in the barn, and it doesn’t take much investigating to find out who it was.

Jasper is building a nest. Or, rather, adding to the one she’s already built. She’s carefully re-arranging the hay, adding some of the blankets and pillows Peridot heaved up earlier, making it softer and bigger. With how huge it currently is, though, no one can really understand why she’s so obsessed with it.

But she is. Everything has to be _absolutely perfect_ for her little ones.

Ever since coming to the barn nearly two years ago — _has it been that long already?_ — many things have changed for Jasper. She doesn’t remember much from actually being corrupted. She remembers the before, remembers the after, but doesn’t remember the during. Possibly because she was kept in a bubble most of the time.

But that’s in the past, and this is now. And right now, Jasper is trying to block out Peridot’s nagging as she re-arranges her nest.

“You should be _resting_ ,” the smaller green gem is saying, trying to peer around Jasper’s massive form as she scrambles up to the side of the nest.

The hayloft of the barn is usually where Peridot and Lapis hung out, but Jasper’s needs soon became too powerful to ignore, and they’ve temporarily relocated to the bottom floor of the barn.

“I’m fine,” Jasper grunts, carefully tucking a stray blanket into the outer ring of the nest. “Just fixing a few things.”

“That’s what you said yesterday — here, I’ll fluff the pillows for you,” Peridot suggests, making a move to come into the nest. Immediately, Jasper pauses in her nest-building and grabs Peridot by the back of her uniform, ignoring her squeals of protest as she plops her down outside of the nest.

“ _No_ ,” Jasper says firmly, voice in a half-growl. “Nobody comes in this nest until _I_ say so. Got it?”

Peridot nods in response, clasping her hands together and fiddling with her thumbs. “O-okay, got it.” She pauses, and then says, “U-um… should I bring some more blankets?”

“Yes, one of the big fluffy ones,” Jasper says, kneading briefly on one of the pillows before flopping over on her side, rather ungracefully.

Peridot disappears over the side of the hayloft, and Jasper follows her with her eyes until she opens the barn doors and goes outside, the howling wind bringing in a few flurries of snow as she does.

Her vibrant yellow eyes close as she thinks back on what brought them here, how far she’s come. Within the next few days, she’s going to be a mother.

And to think it all started nearly ten months ago, with only two simple words: “I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter One: Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper tells Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary: jasper is moody, basically. peridot doesn't know how to talk to anyone. amethyst is gonna make things better.

“I’m pregnant.”

A long, uncomfortable silence stretches between the two gems in the barn. Peridot shuffles her feet. Jasper watches her with narrowed golden eyes.

“Uh — sorry, could you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Peridot finally says, taking one finger and rubbing it inside of her ear like there’s something impeding her hearing.

Jasper sighs. “I think you heard me just fine,” she growls, but repeats herself anyway. “I’m _pregnant._ ”

“Wow.” Peridot blurts out her one-word answer, her eyes traveling to Jasper’s midsection. It’s still as flat as usual, and Jasper puts a hand over it, drawing attention back towards her face. Peridot has to look up almost painfully to look at her, so much taller than her is she. “Are — are you _sure_?”

Jasper snorts. “Of _course_ I’m sure. Are you doubting me?”

There’s a dangerous note in her tone, and Peridot swallows nervously. “N-no, it’s just — this is so sudden — we’re barely _friends_!”

“You didn’t seem to care about that when you mounted me,” Jasper points out nonchalantly.

“Well, you know how those things go,” Peridot says, waving one hand in the air. “It’s kind of hard to resist a gem in heat, even when they _don_ _’t_ have feelings for each other —”

Jasper’s pupils narrow. Something akin to shock crosses her face. “So you’re saying you don’t have feelings for me?”

“W-wait, no, that’s not what I meant!” Peridot squeaks, now holding out both hands in front of her and waving them about. “I mean — I told you I loved you, right? I _did_ mean it, I was just speaking in a _hypothetical_ sense —”

“So there shouldn’t be a problem, then.” Jasper crosses her arms over her chest, frowning down at Peridot. “Right?”

“Jasper — I mean, I get what you’re saying, but — don’t you think it’s a little too soon for all of this?” Peridot asks, her eyes wide. “I mean — gemlings, babies, a _family_ — just a year ago we barely knew each other!”

“Just tell me you don’t want them, then,” Jasper hisses, curling her lips back to reveal her rather frightening fangs. “And get it over with.”

“That’s not what I —”

“I should’ve known.” Jasper turns her back on Peridot and heads towards the ladder leading up to the hayloft, putting one hand on it. “Go, leave me alone. Go play with Lazuli or something, do whatever you do.”

“ _Jasper_ ,” Peridot says exasperatedly, but she doesn’t have any time to say anything else before Jasper has pulled herself up into the hayloft, curled up with her back towards Peridot.

_Well, fine. If she_ _’s going to throw a hissy fit, so will I!_ Peridot thinks as she stomps out of the barn, small hands curled into small fists by her sides.

Even though many things have changed, Jasper’s stubbornness is not one of them. It seems to be a trait inherited by most, if not all, Earth gems, and Peridot supposes it’s only natural. Still, Peridot can’t help but feel like she’s been hit by a ton of bricks.

Jasper, pregnant. How did they get here?

Well, that much _should_ have been obvious. A few months ago, Jasper had gone into heat, as Quartz gems often do. Peridot had been receptive to it, and had mated her. Bada bing, bada boom, babies. Right? Wrong.

Despite what appeared to be a blossoming romance, Jasper and Peridot still had quite a few barriers between them. One being that Jasper, for one, absolutely refused to talk about anything concerning the mission that brought them to Earth, or about what happened right before she was corrupted. At first, Peridot figured it was just because she was having issues coming to terms with it, but now she was just getting annoyed. She’d had time to get over it — why was she still refusing to talk? That and the irritating way she and Lapis refused to speak to, or even really look at, each other for more than ten seconds at a time.

It shouldn’t be this hard, Peridot’s frustrated mind tells her. They — well, mostly Steven — healed her from corruption, for Diamond’s sake! She should be happily _thanking_ them, kissing their feet and whatnot. Peridot chuckles at the mental image of Jasper kissing her feet. As if she’d ever do that.

But, back to her previous point. Earth gems, specifically Earth Quartzes, are hard-headed and stubborn. She shouldn’t have expected anything else out of Jasper.

Huffing and crossing her arms, Peridot barely notices Amethyst until she nearly trips over her.

“Whoa, P-dot, got somethin’ on your mind?” Amethyst asks from where she is lying in the dirt. Peridot will never understand Amethyst’s love of “napping”, nor why she chooses to do it in such strange places.

“Maybe,” Peridot replies, eyes rolling slowly towards the barn. “Remember when you and I first became… _friends_? And I accidentally _upset_ you?”

“Yeah, and?” Amethyst questions, drawing out the syllables of the word.

“I… might have upset Jasper with something I said, and now she doesn’t want to talk to me,” Peridot mumbles, still not looking right at Amethyst.

“Right. And you want _me_ to go talk to her?”

“Well — I figured since you two are, what are you calling it now — _sisters_ — you might be able to work something out! Tell her I didn’t mean it.”

“What exactly did you say?”

Peridot hesitates. Would it be right to tell Amethyst before Jasper is ready to tell her herself? She shakes her head. “It’s… complicated. Jasper will tell you.”

“Alright. Yeah.” Amethyst yawns as she pushes herself up off of the ground and starts off towards the barn. “I’ll go talk to big sis. I want _all_ the juicy details!”

_Perhaps this is a bad idea,_ Peridot thinks, watching Amethyst disappear into the barn.


	3. Chapter Two: The Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Amethyst have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically: jasper and amethyst talk, amethyst knows more than what she's letting on.

The silence in the barn after Peridot stomps out is nearly crushing. Jasper sighs as she curls up in the small space she’s made for herself in the corner of the hayloft. She’s in a much smaller ball than she probably should be, but she doesn’t care. She knows she’s not alone — she never is in this place — but the more she can pretend the more she can forget.

Jasper sits in silence for a while, not thinking about much of anything. Then, it really starts getting to her — she’s pregnant. Expecting. There are little _lives_ inside of her now, and the idea that their sire probably doesn’t want them is crushing. More crushing than it should be.

To say that she has never had brightly colored dreams of little ones scampering about her feet would be a lie. Jaspers are Quartzes and thus warriors by nature, yes, but they are also mothering gems. Quartzes are incredibly fertile for a reason, after all — during times of peace they are often expected to create more strong warriors like themselves. This has been something drilled into Jasper’s head for so long, she has almost forgotten that there are some who don’t share the sentiment.

Some like her mate, apparently.

It should’ve been something they talked about before anything could even come up, but they hadn’t. How was Jasper supposed to know that her cycle would suddenly kick back in here on Earth? She had figured that after everything she went through she might as well have been barren — after all, there were no records of any corrupted gems being able to bear offspring. And even though she was no longer corrupted, there should’ve been lasting effects.

Apparently, Quartz fertility isn’t something that just goes away.

Suddenly there’s shuffling and grunting from behind her, and Jasper lifts her head to peer over her shoulder, expecting Peridot. However, it isn’t Peridot — rather, it’s the runt gem who’s recently started calling herself her sister, Amethyst.

A year ago, Jasper never would’ve tolerated the little gem approaching her so boldly, but things have changed. Instead of hissing at her or flinging insults, Jasper only uncurls her body slightly as Amethyst flops down in the hay next to her, putting her chin in her hand and smirking at Jasper.

“Hey, sis,” she greets, nonchalant as always.

Jasper chuffs in response. “Amethyst,” she says, tucking in her legs slightly to be more comfortable. She isn’t resting on her stomach like she usually would, and wonders if Amethyst will even notice. “Peridot sent you, didn’t she.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“Peri told me you two were having a lover’s tiff,” Amethyst responds, running a hand through her fluffy hair. Jasper watches her carefully as always, golden eyes wide open. She wonders if her daughters will inherit the hair so many Quartzes seem to have, wild and free and untamed.

No. Now is not the time for that.

“It wasn’t my fault this time,” Jasper mutters, shifting her weight a bit. “Peridot is being insensitive.”

“Pfft,” Amethyst blurts out, one of her hands smacking against the hay. “Like you’re one to talk, sis!” Jasper narrows her eyes at her, and Amethyst rolls her. “Okay, sorry, sorry. Spill the deets.”

“We’re having a disagreement over something personal,” Jasper says. “It’s nothing she needed to bring _you_ into. We could’ve worked it out ourselves.”

“Buuuut instead of doing that, you decided to come up into your corner. Right?” Amethyst teases, elbowing her “sister.” Jasper grumbles and moves away a bit.

“I may have gotten a bit emotional,” Jasper replies stoically. “But, again, it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“Who says I was worrying?” Amethyst rolls over onto her back, looking at Jasper upside-down. “Heh, you look funny this way.”

“Right.” Jasper stretches out a bit more. She looks towards the front of the barn, then back at Amethyst. “Well. Again, there’s no need for you to get involved. Peridot and I will work it out.”

“Sure you will.” Amethyst reaches over and pats Jasper on the back. “Hey, look, it’s not like I’m a stranger to all of this, y’know? Pearl and I fight _all_ the time. I’m totally used to it.”

“It’s fine,” Jasper says, a bit too quickly. “We’ll work something out. If she ever decides to come back to the barn.”

“Alright, sis,” Amethyst says, shrugging. “But, I got one question for ya: didja tell her you’re pregnant?”


	4. Chapter Three: The Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically: jasper and peri have a talk, chocolate heals all wounds

Jasper’s jaw hangs open after Amethyst asks her question. Amethyst is still staring at her, smirking smugly.

“How did you know — did Peridot tell you?” Jasper asks, pushing herself up suddenly as if to confront the small green gem.

“Nah, it was just a guess, but I guessed right, didn’t I?”

Oh, that was one of the oldest tricks in the book, and Jasper had fallen for it. Hard.

“You — you —” Jasper says, stutters, and then stops, as she can’t really think of anything to say. Amethyst is smart, she’ll give her that much. “How did you figure it out?”

“Well, you’ve been acting _weird_ lately,” Amethyst says, accentuating her point with a fling of her arm. “Like, all tired and stuff. You’ve even been _sleeping_. Which is really weird for you.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m pregnant,” Jasper mutters.

“I _also_ caught you in the fridge the other day.”

Oh. Right. Jasper has forgotten about that.

“Still. That doesn’t really _mean_ anything.”

“Sure, but I guessed _right_ ,” Amethyst says again, reaching over and tapping Jasper on her gem. She snorts irritably, rubbing at her gem with one hand when Amethyst pulls away. “Don’t you worry, sis, I’ll be the best auntie _ever_.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Jasper says as Amethyst scoots closer to her. “It was Peridot’s reaction. I don’t think she wants them.

“Eh, I think she’ll be fine,” Amethyst says, waving a hand in the air dismissively. “You just gotta give her some time, y’know? She’s probably a little overwhelmed, a little scared. She just found out she’s gonna be a mom, after all.”

“How does she think _I_ feel?” Jasper asks in response, shooting Amethyst a quick glance through her slightly narrowed golden eyes. “Does she think it’s any easier on me? I’m still coming to terms with it myself.” She looks down at her hands, curling them into fists and then uncurling them. “I still can’t believe that I — that we’re…”

She pauses, and Amethyst pats the larger Quartz on the back. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright. You’ve got us now, remember?” Amethyst smiles as she points to herself. “We’ll help you out.”

“Speaking of that, don’t tell anyone,” Jasper says, lowering her voice for a moment. “I don’t want any of the — Crystal gems to know before Peridot and I tell them. Together.”

“Sure sis, no prob,” Amethyst says, offering a half-hearted salute. Jasper supposes it’s the best she’s going to get out of her. “Now, you two just need to kiss and make up.”

* * *

Jasper supposes that they do, but, being the stubborn Quartz she is, she waits for Peridot to come to her.

When she does come back to the barn, her head is held low and she’s clutching something in her hands. Lapis trails in after her, but doesn’t bother with either of them, simply flopping down on some of the hay below the hayloft and turns on the small T.V. She doesn’t look like she knows anything, which makes it all the better for Jasper.

Peridot climbs up to the hayloft with some difficulty, and then shoves whatever is in her hand at Jasper when she reaches her. Upon focusing on it for a bit, Jasper can tell that it’s a chocolate bar.

“I was told by Steven that “chocolate heals all wounds”,” she says, looking away from Jasper almost bashfully, a greenish blush on her face. “So um… here?”

“I’m not going to say that all is forgiven,” Jasper mumbles, taking the chocolate from her. She starts to unwrap it, then takes a huge bite, halving the bar. “But, Peridot… listen, if you really don’t want to be involved…” She lowers her voice so Lapis won’t hear. “You won’t be the first sire who felt that way.”

“W-well, I figured — well, I’m at least _partially_ responsible,” Peridot says, making a circle in the hay with her toe. “So it would be unfair of me to abandon you in this condition.”

Jasper shifts in place. “I don’t want you to be with me out of _obligation_ , Peridot.”

“It’s not that at all!” Peridot says, putting one of her hands on one of Jasper’s broad shoulders. She is drastically reminded of how large Jasper is compared to her. “I — I want this, Jasper. Of course we still have to think about how this is going to affect this — thing — we have, but…”

Peridot pauses, and then smiles. “I think I’m happy.”


	5. Chapter Four: Quiet Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper tells Lapis, and Lapis is ???

For all the bravado she puts on, Jasper is an intelligent gem. She knows she won’t be able to hide her pregnancy for very long. She can pass off the minimal weight gain in the beginning as just getting lazy, but if she’s going to have a big litter – which is what she’s anticipating – then she’ll have to come clean eventually. Honestly, she’d rather do it before there are gemlings running around in the barn. It’ll be much easier to explain the earlier it is.

Still, she holds off for a while. A month goes by without her telling anyone, the knowledge only passed between herself, Peridot, and Amethyst. Every once and a while, Amethyst will tease her about her growing belly, but never in front of the other gems.

And, especially, never in front of Lapis.

Jasper is more hesitant about Lapis knowing than anyone else. The Crystal Gems are quite predictable in their actions, but Lapis has never been predictable. The blue gem had been tense ever since Jasper came to join her and Peridot in the barn, and Jasper wonders if this is going to push her over the edge.

It finally happens when the two of them are alone, somehow. Peridot is away doing something with the rest of the Crystal Gems and Steven, and Lapis didn’t want to go, so she stays behind in the barn. Jasper has built the beginning of a makeshift nest in the hayloft, but Lapis rarely goes up there if ever, so she doesn’t know about it yet.

Lapis is sitting in front of the TV on the ground level of the barn, re-watching that human show she and Peridot love. Something about pines and hearts, Jasper never really paid it much attention. Figuring that it’s now or never, Jasper climbs down from the hayloft, electing to take the ladder rather than jump down like she normally would. She needs to be more careful now.

Jasper comes up behind Lapis and speaks without so much as a warning to her presence. “We need to talk,” she says. Lapis doesn’t jump. Instead, she just crosses her legs and keeps watching the TV, not bothering to turn around and address Jasper.

“Why? You know better than I do how badly that always turns out,” Lapis mutters. “And I really don’t feel like flinging you out of the barn today.”

Jasper bristles, but forces herself to calm. “It’s not about us. It’s about Peridot and me.”

“What did you do to Peridot?” Lapis accuses, tilting her head to look at Jasper over her shoulder. “Don’t tell me you tried to fuse with her, too.”

“No,” Jasper growls. “No, I’m just pregnant.”

Then the words are out, and there’s no taking them back.

Lapis is quiet for a long time as Jasper towers behind her. The silence stretches on between them, a pregnant pause that fills them both with a sense of dread.

“Alright. I suppose there’s not much I can do about that,” Lapis finally says. “Do you know how many hellions you’re expecting?”

“Not yet,” Jasper replies. She runs a hand over her stomach, as if to comfort herself. “But we’ll know soon. I’m going to tell the Crystal Gems today, and see if they have any advanced gem tech to find out by some miracle.”

“Good luck,” Lapis says flatly.

They don’t speak to each other again.


End file.
